


Pixie

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Drag Queen!Merlin, Drag Queens, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Pretty Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes by "Pixie" sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Here's a pretty Merlin! His Drag Queen name is Pixie 'cause he looks like one xD Isn't he pretty? Hmm...the makeup is pretty light and there's no wigs.... Oh well~


End file.
